


烦透了

by Wureswe



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wureswe/pseuds/Wureswe
Comments: 18
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

受够了。停更。

写文对我来说不是打发时间或者让自己快乐所以才做的事，也套用不了什么开心最重要不开心就暂时不写一类的说辞。从构思情节到落笔到修正，对我来说，没有任何一个部分是快乐的。要追求快乐，脑内自己想想就够了。我把想到的情节用糟糕的手法努力拼凑出一个还算完整的故事的唯一原因，就是想看看别人会给我的成果什么反馈，所以我坚持写连载。

但是现在我累了。我觉得自己又蠢又贱。我就像在真空下对着群山喊话，得不到回音，马上就要缺氧把自己憋死。我对看我文的人说点赞上多少我发番外，是要挟，不要脸。别人赏脸点了评论了是我的荣幸。所以我不说这种话了。我写成什么样，有谁愿意给我反馈，我就得到多少反馈。

于是现在我成功把自己掐死了，一点呼吸的空间都没剩。

我很清楚自己对于大多数看我文的人来说就是个电池式的按摩棒。我自己为爱发电，充满格了，你们把我扔抽屉里，随便想吃肉的时候拿出来看看。

可能作为一个按摩棒我还不够好用吧。连几条顾客评价都拿不到。

谢谢之前几条因为看见微博所以同情给我写的评论。你们让我的放弃成功延长了一天。也别说什么了。就像我上面说的，我只是好用方便而已，毕竟现在全网中英日三个语种的润智粉加起来连载的就我一个🙄而现在按摩棒动不起来了，请你们去找其他工具人吧。

不是不写了，我脑内的梗还有很多很多，我甚至认真想过休止后日更等他们回来。“我西皮不火一定是因为我不够努力”。哪怕一天更个一千字，也好歹有点盼头。 我只是疲于当小丑了。对于你们来说，这些只是点进来两三分钟上下滑滑手指看完关了界面该干什么干什么的厕所读物，但是对我来说不是。虽然我水平有限，只能写出这种程度的东西，但是我真的为了写它们废寝忘食过，不是为了乐趣，就是想着等我发出去以后会收到什么评论，有多少人期待接下来的展开，会和我一起迎来我想写的那段剧情。

既然我花几十个小时写出来的东西，连花费一两分钟时间的反馈都得不到，那和我自嗨没有区别，也没什么发出来的价值了。

期待以后的寂寞太难受了。

AO3还是很好用。新家也很适合发完结文。就停更吧，想发了再说。

别给我发补救或者道歉的话了。我很感谢，但没必要。为什么要对工具道歉呢？你不亏欠我什么，很明显，是我欠了你们不少东西，所以才会又蠢又贱地在这里拼命当小丑给大家娱乐。在你说什么之前，先替我想想，你对我说过几次喜欢？给我写过几次评论？你体验过几次熬夜等到3，4点钟只为等待一条新的回应，最后只能忍着没人在乎的难过去敲下一个章节好期待再得到些新反馈的卑微？我欠了你们这么多，你们还指望我隔着屏幕隔着网线去揣测你们到底需不需要我吗？ 也别说无所谓的开心就好了。我不用再承担必须写点什么发点什么的压力，也不用再面对点击涨上去一两个人发声的沉默，我当然会开心。我又不瞎，点击变了评论没变这种事用不着拿别的事做遮掩。

号还会继续放着，到最后我也是个敬职敬业的工具人，按摩棒还能用，就是没电了，需要手动而已。

敬我可悲的自娱自乐。


	2. Chapter 2

  1. #### ？ on [烦透了](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158630/comments/287917618)18 hours ago

> 既然上一条被删掉了，那我也请太太认清楚作者和读者的关系。情绪垃圾，请不要向爱您的读者发泄。

##### Comment Actions

    * [Reply](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wureswe/inbox/reply?comment_id=287917618)
  2. #### ？ on [烦透了](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158630/comments/287916277)18 hours ago

> 您好，写文创作为爱发电我很尊敬，但是对读者的侮辱请适可而止吧。也请尊重您自己的作品，请认清自己作品的价值究竟是什么，究竟有多少，kudos真的有那么重要吗？还是您缺少的是别人的追捧吗？您来来回回到处跑到处删到处写，每一次都是威胁一般要求读者的评论和点赞，但又反过来说自己不会回复，不做出回应。请您自己静下心想想其中的对与错。以及，大家也不是因为是您的读者就要遭受您的情绪垃圾以及吐脏水。  
> 请您记住，理解是相互的，尊重也是相互的。  
> 妄自菲薄不需要，居高临下也不需要。

##### Comment Actions

    * ✔
    * [Reply](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wureswe/inbox/reply?comment_id=287916277)



等了很久也没有看到这位读者的大号，有很多话想说，最后发一次声。

  
从她正义地让我分辨对错，和认为我在侮辱我的读者的说法看，我就片面地把她当成一个年轻人吧。如果你的实际年龄足够大，那我只能说我很遗憾。

  
我写的文里很多恋爱关系发自肉体关系，食色性也，面对欲望这件事在我看来从来就不是羞耻或者侮辱性质的事。如果用按摩棒这个比喻冒犯了屏幕对面的你，那你可以去我写自慰情节的所有文章下面骂我侮辱了我写的人。从头到尾，我只是在贬低自己，说自己是个得不到用户评价的工具而已。

  
至于为什么要贬低自己，就要牵扯出这位读者的另一个问题。kudos和评论那么重要吗？

  
当然重要。它们不重要，难道你的这百多个字对我来说才是重要到坚持写七十多万字的存在吗？

  
为爱发电，说的不是我写文发文的整个流程，而是单纯想写这一对而已。妄想很快乐，写文很痛苦，把自己拙劣的文章拿出去让人看等人反馈的过程也很痛苦。我把它发出来，目的就是为了得到肯定和反馈。B站up主说点赞硬币收藏如何如何发下一期，这些是和他们的收入挂钩的。我发文出来，我的“收入”，就是别人给我的点赞和评论。写完一篇，有人给我留言说期待下一篇文，就这么一句话，就足以让我打起精神去构思接下来的故事。

  
但我也写了，清清楚楚白底黑字，我要挟别人我不要脸。我这么骂自己，你还觉得不够吗？需要我给你磕头赎罪吗？

  
换个角度，按你的说法，我该正确认识自己文章的价值。而我如何正确认识我文章的价值，判断标准也正是这些反馈。以前我老福特发文，一篇下面8，9条评论，现在一篇2条，其中一条还是固定一个人坚持给我写。我凭什么不认为我的文章已经失去了价值？

  
我从老福特转移，是因为海外用户极易屏蔽，我又是个经常发外链的，非常难做。我搬家到另外的地址，是因为国内敏感时期，我怕看文的人总翻墙会被抓去喝茶。至于我不回复，是因为我几年前（包括现在）认识到与评论的人交流就代表会生出责任感，看文的人不得不坚持看我。我经常blx，到最后总会让人失望，所以我重新回来写文时就决定了尽量不与人交流，对面想反馈就反馈，随时可以走。虽然现在我被这个决定憋死了。

  
这些我不说，就是因为会有觉得我在发泄情绪影响看文的人的心情的人在，比如你。而且我说完，对面还是会产生责任感。

  
我说我受够了，是真真正正的受够了。我受够了憋着不说，受够了这些孤独。我崩溃我委屈我气我自己不争气，这在你眼中是错吗？我曾经把自己的孤独写在文里，那个唯一懂我等过我的人被我自己推开了。我现在在我自己的主页里、用和我平时发文不一样的标题格式不一样的tag、对造成我压力的对象说我不想再当小丑了，这和我从别的地方感到疲惫到这里把看文的人当垃圾桶发泄情绪不是一回事。如果我连这点事都不能做，那我在你眼中应该连按摩棒都不如。

  
至于我尊不尊重看我的文的人。我只想说，我曾经一条一条复制粘贴给我所有文章下面的[评论存档](https://app.yinxiang.com/shard/s60/nl/10140726/4d1a37bd-2b5d-4eaa-8cf3-a4a89ea45dff)。我可以为一个读者专门写一篇中字肉私信给她发。我为了想看某个情节的人写过几万字。我重不重视她们至少不该由你来判断，如果她们要骂，如果你是她们中的一员，我一个屁都不会放。我也不是你口中所谓的什么作者，我只是个写手，一个普通甚至很匮乏缺爱的人。看的人赏脸，就有人看，有人反馈，有温柔的会同情我的，看见我的难受，会给我写很长的文字安慰我（再次说一遍非常感谢但是真的没必要，包括这件事在内，我实在太累了，暂时不会回来）没人给我花钱，我也不出书，别用书店买参考书作者爱谁谁的那一套来衡量我。

  
不想引战。未注册用户的评论隐藏了。要说的话我也说尽了。有缘再见。


End file.
